This invention relates to a glove for escapement which is used when escaping from a building along a rope at the time of occurrence of a fire or an earthquake.
High storey buildings are provided with ropes for escapement therealong to lower floors at the time of occurrence of an accident such as a fire or an earthquake. To slide down along a rope by gripping the rope with bare hands is very dangerous because of the friction produced between the rope and hands. For this reason, gloves are used for gripping the rope. A prior art glove of this kind has a heat insulation sheet or layer provided on the inner side, i.e., the palm side of the glove body. A substantially central portion of the heart insulation layer is provided with an engagement member, which is made of an elastic material having heart-insulation property and wear resistance and formed with a groove, in which an escapement rope is engaged. The wall surface of the groove formed in the engagement member is provided with an antislip member, thereby permitting safe escapement. However, since the anti-slip member is provided on the inner surface of the groove formed in the engagement member of the glove, it is difficult to smoothly slide down along the rope by bearing the gloves, but it is necessary to grip the rope strongly via the engagement member.